Combinations
by ultrag453
Summary: When an experiment goes wrong twilight and Luna are stuck in one body. With the help of the other six elements will twilight and luna ever get their bodies back?
1. Chapter 1

Chap 1

"Greetings twilight sparkle." Said princess Luna.  
"Hello princess."twilight said bowing.  
"May I ask why you wanted to see me?"  
"My sister informed me that you have built a machine that transfers your consciousness in to another pony."  
Luna said.  
"Yes that is correct." Twilight informed.  
"Good. I wish to be your test subject."  
Luna said to twilight.  
Twilight almost passed out.  
"But it's not ready." Twilight said hurriedly.  
"I do not care." Luna said.  
"Well at least let me gather my friends in case something goes wrong." Twilight said.  
Luna thought about it for a second.  
"Very well you have one hour."  
"Thank you princess."  
Twilight shouted as she bolted out of the door.

"APPLEJACK!" AJ looked at her speeding friend.  
"Whoa there." She said.  
"What's the rush."  
"No time to explain." Twilight panted.  
"Go to library."  
And with that she ran off leaving a confused applejack staring at her retreating form.

Pinkie pie looked at her friend as she burst into sugar cube corner.  
"Hay Twilight." She said in her usual happy go lucky voice.  
"Pinkie pie library now." Twilight nearly shouted.  
"Why?" Pinkie pie said confused cocking her head.  
"No time to explain." She said as she turned out.  
"Okie-dokie-lokie."

Rarity turned her head to the door.  
"Good afternoon."  
Seeing twilight in such a state she almost gasped.  
"Twilight what happened to you?"  
"No time. Library. Now."  
And twilight vanished out the door again.

"Rainbow dash library now!" Rainbow dash looked over the side of her cloud to see twilight shouting up to her."why?" She called over.  
"No time to explain." And before rainbow dash knew it twilight was gone again.

Fluttershy was lounging about in her garden when she heard the shout." Fluttershy!" Looking around she saw twilight rushing towards her.  
"Oh hello twilight." She said quietly.  
"Fluttershy no time library now.  
Twilight shouted before running off again leaving a very confused fluttershy to make her own way to the library.

Jennifer's eyes shot open before twilight even made a sound and she was out the door.  
"I know library." Jennifer said before bolting past twilight towards the library leaving twilight looking confused for once.

Twilight entered the library and looked at her six friends.  
"So you must be wondering why I have called you here." Twilight said and was replied by a chorus of "yes"es.  
"The reason you have been called here is because princess Luna here would like to be a test subject of my new machine." Twilight said pointing to Luna and a metallic contraption that stood behind her.  
"So why do you need us here?" Asked pinkie pie.  
"Good question." Said twilight.  
"You see for this machine to function me and Luna need to be inside it. So you will need to shut it down if anything goes wrong."  
"What could go wrong?" Asked Jennifer.  
"Another good question. Best case scenario, our minds are stuck in the wrong body's." said twilight.

"And worst case?" Asked rainbow dash.  
"Worst case, our heads could implode."  
Jennifer's eyes widened at hearing that.  
"After telling me that do you seriously think I'll let you do this?"  
Jennifer said.  
"Not really but the process has already started." Twilight said.  
The machine started to hum.

After 5 minuets the humming got faster and the machine began to rumble.  
"Er guys I think you should leave!"  
Jennifer shouted over the roar of the machine.  
Everybody nodded as the ran out of the building.  
"Twilight!" She shouted.  
When no response came she went to check on her to find her passed out.  
As the rumbling became more intense the machine began to smoke.  
"Oh shi-"

KABOOOM!

The machine exploded ripping apart the library in the process.  
When the smoke cleared Jennifer looked around for either twilight or Luna.

What she found instead was much much different.

AN-Yes this is the same Jennifer from all my other stories but this time the pairing Is Twi/Luna.  
So any way this is a longer chapter for you. Till next time.


	2. An

Authors note:  
Hey guys sorry there haven't been any updates but due to an accident on my holiday I have been hospitalised.  
But have no fear more chapters are on the way.  
Till then Brohoof.


	3. Chapter 2

AN-hey everypony thanks for being patient with me. And by injury I won't go into details but skiing over ice that turns your leg back 180 degrees isn't a good idea.  
So again thank you for all your concerns.

Chap 2

What she found was much much different.  
Instead of finding twilight or Luna she found both of them.  
A mare the size of Luna stood up.  
She had Luna's flowing mane with twilight's trade mark purple streak in the same with the tail.

She had the body colour of twilight with Luna's pitch black wings.  
She had pitch black mark with a crescent moon encasing twilights white star for a cutie mark.  
She also had one lavender eye and one blue eye.  
Jennifer could only stare in shock at this combination of her friends.

"Jennifer what's going on?" Asked the creature in twilights voice.  
"Twilight?" Jennifer asked confused.  
"Who else would I be?" Twilight asked.  
Jennifer just gestured towards the full body mirror on the wall.  
When she turned around two completely different gasps sounded from her mouth.  
This shocked Jennifer more because the second gasp was princess Luna's

"Luna?" Jennifer shouted.  
"What you don't need to shout." Luna's voice replied.  
"Ok this is to weird. um ... Twuna stay here."  
And Jennifer ran to find where the other element bearers ran off too, leaving the newly named Twuna to wonder what went wrong

Jennifer stopped in the middle of the market looking around nearly everything was going on as usual despite the fact that the library had just been ripped apart.  
"Applejack?" She called.  
"Rainbow?"  
Not hearing any responses she ran on towards sugercube corner.  
"There you are!" Jennifer shouted.  
"Ohmygosh!whathappendtotwilight!"  
Said pinkie pie who was currently on a suger high from all the cookies.  
"Whoa pinkie." Said Jennifer backing away from the hyped up pony.  
"Twilight and Luna are...fine for a lack of better words. But I think you guys need to see this."  
And Jennifer headed back towards the charred remains of golden oak library.

The newly christened Twuna sat staring at her reflection."What could of gone wrong?" She said to herself.  
She was shocked when she felt her mouth reply. "What went wrong eludes me too."  
"Princess?" Twilight asked.  
"Yes twilight?"  
"Where are you?" Twilight said looking around.  
"Hasn't it occurred to you yet?" Luna said.  
"What hasn't?" Twilight said now observing herself in the mirror.  
"Your machine didn't switch our minds. It combined our bodies."  
The lavender eye widened as twilight realised her mistake.  
"Oh...right."

"See I told you." Jennifer said to the five ponies as they followed through the door.  
"And you were certainly right." Said Rarity not taking her eyes off of Twuna.  
"Jennifer!" Shouted Twuna as she ran up and hugged her.  
"What should I do?" The panic showing in her eyes.  
"Well for starters you could write to the princess." Jennifer replied calmly.  
"And I mean the other princess."  
"Ok." Twilight said breathing before looking around. "Hey has anypony seen spike?"

AN-hey every pony here is you newest chapter. I have tried for longer chapters this time around so enjoy.


End file.
